foundation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Emperor
The Galactic Emperor, also called the Imperial throne or simply the Emperor, was the absolute monarch of the Galactic Empire and the ruler of the Galaxy. Originally ruling with absolute power, the Emperor became a weak figurehead in the waning years of the Empire. The position was founded by Frankenn, along with the Empire itself. Duties and powers The Galactic Emperor, for most of the Empire's history, wielded absolute power and authority, with an advisory body of aristocrats known as the Council of Lords. Towards the end of the first Empire's existence, members of the Council had much influence over the Emperor and were essentially in control. But that did not occur until the waning years of the Galactic Empire. The Emperor was the Head of State and the Commander-in-Chief of the Empire, and had absolute authority over the Military, the bureaucracy, and the entire Empire and sectors itself. The Emperor had sole power to appoint, dismiss, approve, and supervise the regional governors, known as Prefects. The Emperor organized and declared the budget, economy, taxes, and trade, ordered the Council of Lords into session, dismissed it from meeting at will, declared its agenda, and proposed, rejected, and initiated all council bills. The Emperor also controlled, supervised, and disbanded the Courts and had the final judicial say. As such, the Emperor's mere word was enough for the Imperial hierarchy to enact his will. Those members of the Imperial government that saw particular favor with the Galactic Emperor often saw themselves elevated to positions of significant galactic power. Largely due to traditions, the Council of Lords was composed of some of the most influential aristocrats in the Empire. While most worlds were generally left alone, the Emperor still had a lot of power over the sectors, allowing him to rule under what amounted to martial law. He could execute, imprison, exile, banish, or confiscate anyone or anything solely on his authority. The Emperor could also issue executive orders, and proclamations with the legal force of law in the Empire, even more powerful than those issued by the Council. The Emperor supervised, directed, appointed, and dismissed all officials in the government, and created, disbanded, supervised, and directed all governmental administrations, agencies, commissions, and boards. He could also confiscate all assets from defeated worlds at his order, something most especially seen in the first years of the Galactic Empire's formation. In addition to processing judgment to criminals via the Judiciary system, the Emperor, should the charge be serious enough, such as high treason, can also personally deliver the sentenced punishment to the criminal in question. The Emperor direct the public executions of "Enemies of the Empire" during Empire Day celebrations, which celebrated the founding of the Galactic Empire every year. Regarding marriages to the Galactic Emperor, the legal details of a potential Emperor's wedding were specifically included in Imperial law. Military As the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Navy, the Galactic Emperor had absolute authority over its actions. The Admiralty, the military's command staff (with the ground forces being fully integrated into the Navy), answered directly to the Emperor. Additionally, the Emperor appointed a group of Grand Admirals, top officers who were usually appointed for their brilliance, but also for personal loyalty (depending on the specific Emperor). Grand Admirals appointed by the Emperor had absolute authority over the military similar to his, and were its highest-ranking members. The tradition was started by Kandar VII, which was interpreted as an attempt by him to exert even more direct control over the fleet's activities. The Emperor could also personally lead the military forces into direct warfare should the battle or even military operation be important enough to require his presence, even operating his own personal fleet of spaceships for the occasion. The Emperor can also redirect virtually the entire Imperial Navy (and possibly the entire Imperial Military) back to Trantor when giving a speech to his military and citizens, having done so throughout the Empire's history. The Emperor can also attend and present starfighter squadrons, should they be exceptionally renowned and skilled during ceremonies. The Emperor can even, should the actions of one of his soldiers be extraordinary enough, personally award medals, including the coveted Star of Gallantry, to the recipient at his palace. The Emperor also has the power to promote Grand Admirals and Prefects. Likewise, the Emperor can also redirect segments of the military to other sectors, whether it be for a conflict or to sell people into the slave market. In addition, if the Emperor demands to make contact with one of his officers, even in the middle of a military operation, the officer is obliged to temporarily disengage from his current assignment, even physically relocate if they were currently in a difficult environment to ensure a clear transmission. He can also order purges within his own military, especially if some officers were showing signs of anti-Imperial sentiments. Whenever the Emperor arrived on a military installation, he was frequently met with an air parade of Imperial starfighter wings, and also had thousands of massed troops, including ground troops, and technicians standing at attention. The Imperial Guard often preceded out before the Emperor. In addition, his shuttle is often escorted by some squadrons of fighters. Although the Emperor acted as the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military, he rarely left his palace on Trantor, which resulted in relatively few Imperial personnel ever actually seeing their leader. Style The Emperor was usually referred to as "His Imperial Majesty" or "His Imperial Splendor". Known emperors Category:Galactic Emperors Category:Political positions and titles